


Where is she?

by Faeriepool



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeriepool/pseuds/Faeriepool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Annabeth had been taken instead of Percy for Hera's crazy exchange program? I'll tell you one thing, Percy is NOT happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is she?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two-shot. I own nothing.

It was a surprisingly quiet day on Olympus for once. Ever since Hera swapped Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, in an effort to make the Greek and Roman camps ally in the fight against Gaea, things had been tense during council meetings.

Poseidon and Athena were finally cooperating as they fumed over Annabeth’s abduction and their enforced silence on the matter, it was actually rather scary for the other gods to see them getting along so well. Hera on the other hand, had had her nose up in the air even more than usual since she returned to Olympus and declared her “master plan” a success, at least on Jason’s end of things. 

Hoping to get through the day without starting World War III, the rest of the gods were trying their best to keep the peace in the throne room when they first heard it. There was a faint thumping sound, like the butt of a sword ringing against a shield. Most of the gods ignored it, overconfident in the seat of their power, as the sound steadily grew louder until the supposedly impenetrable doors to the throne room swung open with an almighty crash to reveal a thoroughly pissed off and dishevelled Percy Jackson standing at the front of a horde of vengeful demigods and hunters, his celestial bronze sword draw and gleaming, his aura dripping with deadly intent.

Jason and Thalia Grace flanked their cousin, spear and gladius in hand, the children of the Big Three crackling with power and rage as they led the way into the throne room, faces grim.

Blustering, Zeus stood and roared at the demi-gods, “How dare you force your way into Olympus! What is the meaning off this intrusion?! I will have you all flayed alive for your impunity, I wi-”

The King of the Gods was cut off abruptly as a lightning bolt grazed his ear, thrown with purpose and accuracy by his children who had joined their hands and strength to turn his own power against him. They looked their father straight in the eye and though they spoke no words, their threat was there for all to see: next time, we won’t miss.

Zeus sat down gingerly, trying to regain a modicum of control over the situation as he gestured for the demigods to take the fore.

Percy stepped forward and glared at the assembled gods and goddesses with turbulent, sea green eyes as he began, voice soft and deadly, “I don’t care what you are planning. I don’t care how important it is or what it cost you or if it’s ‘for our own good’. You took someone from us; a friend, a lover, a beloved counsellor, a sister. And we,” he ground out as the demigods and hunters sprung at the council, weapons drawn, “want her back!”

Hanging back in the shadows, Poseidon and Athena smiled at each other as their children and their friends took down the rest of the council and wrestled Camp Jupiter’s location out of Hera. They really should have started working together years ago, because if a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena could inspire such loyalty, just think about how much mayhem their parents could cause together.


End file.
